


Let's go home

by Vrebizzar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, do not look for internal logic here, keith is sixteen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrebizzar/pseuds/Vrebizzar
Summary: After only just being rescued from a Galra abduction attempt, sixteen year old Keith needs one thing, and he can't ask anyone but Shiro.Wouldn't ask anyone but Shiro.Canon divergent, no one is in space.





	Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent, slightly messed up smut with a ridiculous set-up. Proceed at your own discretion.

Shiro had come for him. Not just Shiro, a whole lot of Garrison spec ops, but he was the only one who mattered.

It had all been too much to process. These aliens – Galra – coming for him, telling him his mother was one of them. Wanting to sacrifice him for their druids. Space magic. If it hadn't been so terrifying, it would be hilarious. He grit his teeth so hard it hurt, pressed his face into the leather of Shiro's jacket.

“Keith?”

Shiro stopped the hoverbike near an overhang. He'd insisted on taking Keith back to the Garrison himself, and Keith wouldn't have let anyone else close, anyway.

Keith slid off the seat, feet hitting the sand hard, knees buckling, but he managed to stand.

Shiro came down, too, looking at him, as always full of everything he never said, every feeling he held back, more so today.

“What do you need? Tell me and I'll swear, I'll make it happen, Keith.”

“Do you know why they took me?” Keith balled his hands to fists, nails digging into his palms.

“Apparently your mother was...”

“That's not the reason.” Keith stared at his feet. “Not the reason they wanted to sacrifice me, anyway. Or part of it. But not...”

Shiro cautiously touched one of his clenched fists and Keith forced himself to let go of some of the tension, flexing his fingers, bending his head back until it hurt.

This wasn't only painful, it was embarrassing, which made him angry. But then, everything made him angry. Except for Shiro. Well, sometimes he made him angry, too, but not in the way he got angry at everyone else.

“Why did they take you?” Shiro prompted.

“Because the sacrifice needed a...” He grit his teeth again, not wanting the word to get out. Slowly, he forced himself to take a deep breath, like he'd always been told and which hardly ever worked.

“Virgin,” he spat out, eventually. He didn't see Shiro's reaction, couldn't look at him. Of course Shiro had to know, or at least expect, that sixteen year old him wasn't a stud.

“I see,” Shiro just said calmly, when Keith still didn't look up.

“Like that Greece chick who was chained to a rock, you know? Some kind of classical bullshit, anyway.” He had to laugh, and knew it almost sounded hysterical.

“Andromeda.”

“Yeah.” Keith wiped at his tears. "Just no sea monsters and stuff like that. Okay, maybe not like Andromeda at all. Whatever." 

He still didn't manage to look at Shiro. 

“Keith... I'm here. Whatever you need. If you have to cry, do it. If you want to punch someone, I'm right here, too. If you want to talk, we can do that too, even though we're both not great at that.”

He finally looked up to see Shiro looking back at him, concern and kindness and sadness mixed on his face.

“Whatever I need?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

Shiro nodded without hesitation.

“Then fuck me.” He lifted his chin up, gauging Shiro's reaction. His face was carefully blank, but he could see his jaw working, Adam's apple moving, and Keith waited for the inevitable proof that Shiro was just like everyone else, words with no substance, empty promises.

“Why?” he asked, eventually.

Keith snorted.

“By tomorrow, I am not going to be a virgin anymore. If you won't do it, I'll find someone else.” He turned his head towards the road they were going, into the direction of the Garrison, though it was still miles away. “But the Garrison will want to quarantine me, won't they? Having you take me back already took you all the sweet talking you could do. Half alien boy. No family to speak of. They'll keep me in a cage indefinitely, run tests on me. Think I can seduce one of them?”

“No one will put you in a cage, Keith.”

But there was uncertainty in Shiro's expression, and Keith knew that he knew the Garrison. Not an actual cage, perhaps, but not free to go, either.

“Shiro, I have no one else to ask this of. If you won't, take me back now. I'll make a run for it once we get there, see if I can't shake them off somehow. I won't be their lab rat.”

Shiro ran his hands over his face.

“And if I do? Will you come back with me, let me talk to command on your behalf?”

Keith frowned.

“I won't let them lock you away. I swear.”

“Okay.” Keith shrugged, a little of the angry tension leaving him, to be replaced by sheer terror at the prospect of what he was actually asking of Shiro.

“Okay.” Shiro nodded, briefly. “Not here, though. Let's find something more off the beat.”

He half expected Shiro to drive them back to the Garrison after all, but they left the road after a few minutes, and eventually stopped near a tiny cave. More like a dent in a rock, really.

“I'm afraid I don't have anything better than this.”

Shiro had taken a space blanket out of the hoverbike's first aid kit and spread it on the ground. Keith stared. Then Shiro looked at him like he wanted to ask if Keith really wanted to go through with this, and Keith turned away to take off his pants demonstratively, before he plopped onto the thin blanket, forcing himself not to give in to the instinct to cover himself.

He watched as Shiro took a tube of medical jelly out of the first aid kit, his heart racing, but he lay back and spread his legs, closing his eyes.

“You're going to ask me if I really wanna do this. Don't. Just do it.”

He'd fantasized about Shiro. But not like this. His fantasies had been hot and passionate and nothing at all like the hard ground under him, the way he knew he was trembling.

“Keith.”

He opened his eyes, to see Shiro's very worried face above him.

“If we're going to do this, I need to know you're okay. Otherwise I don't think I can...”

The fact that he was extorting this out of Shiro hit him like a ton of bricks.

“I'm sorry, Shiro.”

But he didn't want to be some kind of alien sacrifice. If they came back for him because he'd chickened out now... No. Never again.

“Please. I know I'm asking a lot of you...”

He felt like crying, and Shiro scooted closer and pulled him into his arms.

“It's okay. I promised to do anything to help. If you really need this, we'll do it. It'll be alright.”

Keith clutched at Shiro's back, burying his face against his chest.

“Thank you.”

“Just please tell me if I'm hurting you. I want this to be as painless for you as possible. I think the ointment will do a lot to help, but I need you to try to relax. Can you do that?”

Keith took a deep breath, nodded. This was not about his fantasies. This was something that had to be done, and Shiro was willing to help. He'd have to make it as easy for Shiro as possible.

Still, his heart started beating harder as Shiro took off his jacket, folded it and made Keith lift his hips, placing it underneath, then did the same with his shirt under Keith's head.

“Comfortable?” he asked, softly, and Keith nodded. With anyone else, under any other circumstances, he'd have scoffed at the fussing, but not here, with Shiro.

“I don't have any condoms on me, but with the constant medical exams and generally being monogamous, I can promise I'm safe.”

Keith nodded, trying not to think about the implications behind generally monogamous.

The medical jelly felt strange, cool and wet, and the finger against his asshole even stranger. Shiro's other hand was resting on Keith's belly, a warm, comforting weight, occasionally rubbing in circles over his skin. As though he was an animal that had to be soothed.

A fingertip pushed into him after a moment of rubbing around his hole, and it wasn't painful, just foreign. He looked up at Shiro, who looked down at him, studying his face.

“It doesn't hurt,” Keith provided, and Shiro gave him a small smile.

“Good.” The finger was in completely a moment later, he could feel the rest of Shiro's hand against his butt. He moved it slowly in and out for a bit, and the feeling stayed the same. Foreign. Nothing to write home about. Not that there was a home to write to. He almost grinned at the thought, though it wasn't funny at all.

Maybe it would better if he didn't enjoy this, anyway. Then it wouldn't feel so much like he was using Shiro.

Was he thinking about Adam?

“You still good? You tensed up there.”

Keith nodded, forced himself to relax, and Shiro continued. Keith didn't quite know why he was taking this so slowly, but Shiro called the shots now, and Keith just waited impatiently for more to happen.

Second finger, more jelly. A bit of a stretch, but no pain exactly. Just feeling full. Fingers moving inside him, stretching him, opening him up, with Shiro watching so intensely. Was he turned on? Keith hoped he was, or this wouldn't happen after all.

“Keith...” Shiro gave him a strange, furtive look and Keith frowned.

“Yeah?”

“This is your first time. I know you want this for very different reasons, but – do you want it to feel good?”

He wasn't sure what the right answer was. Of course he did, but he also didn't. This wasn't about pleasure. But maybe that would make it better for Shiro? What did Shiro want?

“Would that be a bad thing?” he asked, eventually, and Shiro smiled, to his surprise.

“No.” He shook his head. “I'd feel better for it, in any case.”

Keith smiled a little, though wondering if Shiro really had a magic way to make this feel good instead of just...

“Aaah!”

A small shock ran through his whole body. Shiro had moved his fingers in a certain way and suddenly Keith was on fire, hips reflexively trying to move against Shiro's fingers like that again. And Shiro complied, fingers pressing into him just right, not only inside but from the outside, too, thumb pushing into the skin between his ass and balls and suddenly Keith was completely hard and so close to coming already.

A third finger was added to the stretch, but it hardly registered.

“You're doing so well, Keith. Does it hurt?”

“No. God, no.”

He liked the way Shiro smiled, the way he'd sounded when he'd told Keith he was doing well. The fingers were moving in him, and Keith with them, hips lifting off the blanket, grinding against Shiro's hand.

It lasted until Keith had to pull back or else he'd have come.

“Keith?”

“I'm good. Just don't want to... not yet.” He was leaking a lot of precum already and Shiro seemed to understand. “I didn't think this would be so good,” he muttered.

“Happy to surprise,” Shiro replied, with an easy smile Keith had never seen on him. He reached out for Shiro, tugged at the waistline of his pants.

“Take these off?”

He was big. Three fingers had seemed a lot, but suddenly they looked merely appropriate, if at all.

Shiro settled between his spread legs, jelly in hand, smearing it on his cock until it glistened. Keith felt oddly proud that Shiro was this hard from just touching him. More jelly was spread on his asshole, too.

“Are you ready, Keith?”

Keith nodded, managed a hoarse “yeah”, and felt the head of Shiro's cock rubbing over his entrance, before it pushed in very slowly.

There was a bit of pain, sharp, but he could take it. Shiro went slowly, inch by inch, and shit, those fingers had been nothing. He was in so deep, finally, filling him so completely. His vision brimmed with tears and Keith wiped them away angrily.

“Keith? Do you want me to stop? It's done, anyway...” Shiro's voice trailed off as Keith wrapped his legs around him.

“Don't stop. Please. Does it – feel good for you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then fuck me.”

Slow, shallow movements, and the pain was little more than a memory. Shiro bent forward, adjusting the angle of Keith's hips and the next thrust hit the spot again, making Keith cry out.

He wasn't thinking anymore, just moving on instinct, sensation, and barely realized he'd reached for Shiro and pulled him down against him, until Shiro's body covered his own completely, and he could feel Shiro's breath on his neck, panting hard as he set a fast pace, rocking Keith's body with every thrust, making him cry out each time.

It wasn't a conscious decision, he couldn't have made those, but Shiro was close, so close, and Keith pushed his head up just a little and pressed his lips to Shiro's open, panting mouth.

He thought he'd messed up, Shiro lost his rhythm, stopped entirely, cock half buried in Keith, and looked down at him with a slightly shocked expression.

But just as Keith wanted to say something, apologize perhaps, he bent down and kissed Keith hard, cock thrusting back into him, fast, tongue slipping into Keith's mouth and Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and kissed back just as hard.

Then strong fingers wrapped around his cock and Keith's back arched, scream muffled by Shiro's tongue as he came without so much as a warning.

Shiro let go of his mouth and Keith felt the cock up his ass more acutely than ever before, every nerve singing as Shiro pulled out.

“Don't. Shiro, wait.”

“Keith?”

“I want you to come inside. Want you to feel good, too.”

“Doesn't it hurt?”

He didn't know the term overstimulation, but the sensation was almost too much to bear. Almost. But it wasn't pain. Not really. He could take it.

“No.”

Shiro slid back in, watching Keith, until Keith pulled him into his arms again.

He moved, slowly at first, and Keith grit his teeth at the feeling of too much. But this was for Shiro. He stroked his hair, Shiro's head buried against his shoulder as he kept fucking him, not at the same pace as before, more gentle. He was trembling in Keith's arms, breath rapid, and suddenly pushed deep into Keith, whimpering, and Keith felt the warm, wet gush inside him.

“Takashi,” he whispered, holding Shiro as he came down. “Thank you.”

Shiro's weight was heavy on top of him, but not in a bad way. Too soon Shiro pushed himself up and Keith shivered, the evening air cold on his wet skin.

“We should go, huh?” he muttered, rolling off Shiro's clothes, looking for his pants.

“Let's get you cleaned up first.”

Shiro went over to the hoverbike, stark naked, and took a towel out of another compartment.

Keith let him wipe away the wetness on his stomach, between his cheeks, very gentle.

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asked lowly, eyes not meeting Keith's.

“No. Not at all. Do you hate me?”

Shiro looked up this time, eyes wide.

“Of course not. I could never hate you.”

He hugged him, put a kiss to the top of Keith's head.

“Let's go home.”

 

 


End file.
